ggbotfandomcom-20200216-history
0.2
0.2, the Minion update, is a major update released January 6th, 2018 @ 7pm with build number #034. * Previous udpate: 0.1.7 * Next update: 0.2.1, the Mana Scientist update Content Minions & Cards * 202 new cards. * Types (PvP, Utility, Protection) are now Classes and are no longer written on the cards. ** You can recognize the class of the card by their color. *** *** *** White: Protection *** ** Class system wasn't ready for something like Minions, which resulted into a huge amount of Neutral cards. The whole Class system will be reworked or entirely removed in upcoming updates. * New card type: Minions ** The other type of cards is now called Spells. ** A lot of new minion-only keywords. *** Battlecry: Effect which triggers right after the minion is summoned directly from the player's inventory. *** Charge: Minions with Charge can attack right after they're summoned. *** Deathrattle: Effect which triggers right after the minion dies. *** Divine Shield: The next damage dealt to a minion with Divine Shield will be negated and will remove the Divine Shield. *** Enrage: Effect which is triggered when the minion is damaged (= has less than full health). *** Freeze: Increases minion's attack cooldown by 20 hours. *** Lethal: Any minion damaged by a minion with Lethal will die. *** Pilfer: Effect which triggers right after the minion damages a player. (damaging its owner doesn't count) *** Regeneration: Restores 1 health at midnight. *** Silence: Removes all keywords and effects (including stats they were changing) from a minion. *** Slay: Effect which triggers right after the minion damages and kills another minion. *** Spell Immune: Minions with Spell Immune can't be targeted with Spells. *** Stealth: Minion is invisible (it can be neither targeted nor viewed) for anybody except its owner. *** Taunt: Minions with Taunt have to be destroyed in order to target other minions and their owner with minion attacks. * Removing Honor is now called damage. ** Damage removes % of Honor from players equal to its value and solid health amount from minions also equal to its value. * Cards now can target user, minion or both. ** To target a minion while using a card, type target minion's UID instead of the user ID. * Player targeted with a Secret card doesn't know they were targeted at all. ** They still receive notifications about their triggered protection effects. * New keyword: Breakthrough ** If the card's damage with this keyword overkills the minion, the excess damage is dealt to the minion's owner. *** This damage doesn't trigger any additional protections effects. ** This keyword can be found on both minions and spells dealing damage. * Choose One keyword removed. * Spiral symbol behind card descriptions removed. Card changes *Bear Trap ** ** **Duration: Infinite → **Value: 400 → *Competitive Spirit **Value: 350 → *Counterfeit ** **Mana cost: 6 → **Value: 1300 → **Worthless Statue ***Type: Spell → Minion ***Stats: 0/1 ***Class: Utility → Neutral *Curse **Mana cost: 8 → **Value: 1500 → *Cutpurse **New name: Pickpocket *Darkbomb **Damage: 5 → **Value: 550 → *Dart Trap **New description: Effect: Next minion by which you or your minion will be attacked within next 7 days will take 0-5 damage. **Mana cost: 4 → **Value: 700 → *Eviscerate **Damage: 5/10 → **Mana cost: 4 → **Value: 900 → *Fake Glory **Value: 500 → *Flare ** **Rarity: Common → **Value: 300 → *Freezing Trap **New description: Effect: Next minion by which you or your minion will be attacked within next 7 days will be returned to its owner's inventory. It costs 2 more mana. **Mana cost: 5 → *Focus **New name: Sixth Sense **Now reveals the author with 100% chance, but the effect fades away after the reveal. **Value: 250 → *Forgotten Torch **Damage: 4 → **Value: 1250 → **Roaring Torch ***Damage: 8 → ***Value: 800 → *Frostbolt ** **Effect replaced with Freeze. **Damage: 5 → **Mana cost: 4 → **Value: 800 → *Guardian **New name: Valiant Protector **Type: Spell → Minion **Stats: 6/4 **New description: Taunt, Divine Shield **Class: Protection → Neutral **Value: 1200 → *Headcrack **Damage: 4 → **Value: 1400 → *Headhunter's Longbow **New name: Fireball **New artwork **Damage: 10 → **Mana cost: 5 → **Value: 1000 → *Hidden Cache **Mana cost: 3 → **Generated offers: 4-8 → **Value: 450 → *Kill Command **Damage scaling: 2 → **Maximum damage: 16 → **Mana cost: 5 → **Value: 1200 → *Kingslayer's Dagger **New name: Kingslayer **New artwork **Type: Spell → Minion **Stats: 4/2 **New description: Battlecry: Deal 4 damage to player with highest honor. **Value: 1000 → *Magma Dragon **Type: Spell → Minion **New description: Battlecry: Deal 5 damage to a player and 2 damage to all their minions. **Stats: 8/8 **Value: 2400 → *Mana Dragon **Type: Spell → Minion **New description: For each mana received, gain +1 attack or +1 health. **Stats: 2/1 **Mana cost: 0 → **Value: 2000 → *Mana Potion **Value: 200 → *Mana Tolerance **Mana cost: 4 → **Value: 750 → *Midas' Bomb **Damage: 1% of target's HP removed → 1 damage for each 600 target's gold ** **Mana cost: 6 → **Value: 1200 → *Mind Control **Mana cost: 8 → **Value: 1300 → *Moonfire **Value: 200 → *Mutiny **Damage per player: 3 → **Damage cap: 15 → **Value: 2200 → *Persuade **Mana cost: 3 → **Value: 400 → *Poisoned Arrow ** **Base damage: 5 → **Effect duration: 7 → **Mana cost: 6 → **Value: 1100 → *Purify ** **Class: Protection → Utility **Mana cost: 6 → **Value: 1500 → *Sacred Ritual **Value: 400 → *Shadowstep ** **Duration: 60 → **Detection chance reduction: -50% → **Value: 300 → *Silence **New description: Silence a minion. **Mana cost: 3 → *Soulsteal **Value: 650 → *Spell Shield ** **New name: Counterspell **New artwork **Value: 600 → *Starcall ** **Duration: 24 → **Mana cost: 2 → **Starfall ***New description: Deal 5 damage to a player and all their minions. ***Value: 2800 → *Taxes **Mana cost: 5 → **Value: 850 → *The Key **New name: Mystery Key *Treasure Map **Mana cost: 4 → **Completed quests required: 5 → **Value: 800 → Commands * New command Minions. * Effects command ** Contracts are now shown in this command together with your other effects. ** You can view details of any effect, contract, minion passive, etc. using the effects command. *** These details include the effect's detailed description, type (stacking and trigger info if it's a user effect), source cards and its value. ** Since it's now possible to stack a huge number of effects, they're now split into pages. *** Command itself shows 1st page, which contains 20 active effects. *** New command option >effects , showing given page of your active effects. ** New command option >effects detailed (>effects detailed), showing additional data about active effects, such as duration. ** Command itself now shows only names of the effects. ** New aliases: effs, eff * Daily command ** Base amount of gold: 40 → ** Multiplier: x1/2/3 → ** Super-multiplier: x10 → ** Treasure value: 500 → 200 - 800 * Duel command ** Final Blow *** Triggers when the attacker deals fatal damage to the defender. *** Defender does regular attack even if they have 0 or less health. *** This removes the attacker's 1st attack advantage. *** If the defender's final blow kills the attacker, duel results in a draw. **** No HP is rewarded/lost for draws. ** New option to pay for more duels per day. *** 1st duel is free, each next costs 100 * 2 ^ ( - 1). ** New subcommand >duel stats *** Shows your attack and health in duel. *** Also shows the cost of the next duel. *** Can be used in a private chat and during quest. *** Can be executed by typing just >duel. ** The bully protection doesn't apply to the duel anymore. (= you can challenge anybody you want) ** Honor loss/reward for Favor equation's exponent: .68 → .65 * Library command ** New subcommand >library rate *** Rates card with given ID. *** Accepted rating is 0 - 10. (0 is underpowered, 10 is overpowered) **** You are rating the card's strength in comparsion to other cards. **** Please try to think before rating any cards, don't spam the command for the rewards only. *** If you didn't rate the card yet, you will receive 50G for each rating. **** If you did, the old rating will overwrite, but you won't receive any reward. **** Whenever the card goes through any balance update, its ratings will reset and you will be able to rate it and receive the reward again. *** You can rate only discovered cards. *** You can see both total and your rating on every discovered card via >library view . ** New subcommand >library reset [ [ ...]] *** You have to be an Administrator to use this subcommand. *** Resets rating of given cards in all libraries. **** If no cards given, resets whole library. ** New subcommand >library alias: >library view ** >library stats adjusted for all new card types, classes, keywords and races. ** >library detailed shows your ratings on each card. * Stats command ** Stats' subcommand >stats <@user> has been removed. ** Shows amount of controlled minions. ** No longer shows amount of active secrets. ** Now shows warning if player has active honor decay. * Inventory command ** Subcommand >inventory no longer shows the image of the card, but it still can be discovered. ** If player displays a card using the >inventory subcommand and it's not in their library, a tip about discovering it is shown. * All commands ** Add command works with both with userID and mention. ** All commands with a page option show 20 items per page instead of 10. ** Bot reacts to upper case. ** Improved visuals: Daily, Duel, Effects, Event, Help, Leaderboard, Library, Quests, Shop ** Command cooldown: 5s → ** Can be used in a private chat: *** Leaderboard *** >quests accept * Commands Contracts and Prefix have been removed. * Commands which require an Administrator permission are hidden in the >help command and they can't be shown using the >help by regular users. * Event command has new alias: events * All UIDs now have only 3 digits. * Prefix command has been completely removed. ** If you had changed prefix in your private chat with GGBot, the prefix has been changed back to the ">". * Entirely new code structure has been applied to the Library and the Help commands. ** This structure mainly improves performance, code clarity and accessibility for future updates and bug fixes. ** You can also notice the improved error messages on commands with rewritten code. *** Bot is trying to suggest usages you've mistyped. ** This code rewrite is scheduled for whole code in upcoming updates. Other changes * Some user effects now can be stacked. ** Some of those effects trigger all at once, some others are triggered consecutively. ** Protection effects are triggered in order they were played. * Bully protection ** Now has a threshold instead of strict denying of attacking players with lower Honor. ** If you have more than 1000HP above a player you want to attack, you can't do it anymore. * Resource gain from voice activity ** XP: 1 - (2+size) → ** G: 0 - (3+size) → ** Users who aren't registered no longer increase the resource gain. * Honor Decay ** Resets after dealing any damage (to players or minions) instead of after using PvP cards. ** Destroying Divine Shield counts as well. ** Scaling: 0.1% → ** Limit: 2% → * Shop rarity cost multipliers (C/R/E/L): x1.1/1.15/1.2/1.25 → * Quest fail chance is no longer affected by the player's online status. * Merchant's rarity dropchances (C/R/E/L): 60/30/8/2% → * Auction prize rarity dropchances (C/R/E/L): 0/50/40/10% → 0/ / /10% * Gold gain for feedback . * You can use any card which can target players on yourself, even if it's a PvP card. ** This applies to minions as well. ** Honor Decay will not reset by dealing damage to yourself or your minions. ** A LOT of message bugs will be happening because of this, because the message system wasn't ready for something like this. They'll be fixed during the code rewrite. * Feedback forms ** All forms are merged into a single one. ** Added plenty of new categories. ** Some changes in which fields are required and which are not. ** Fields are more specific. * Level up messages are always shown in a public channel. * Improved visuals of events: Auction, Merchant Fixes * Resources could drop below 0. * UIDs couldn't generate with 0 as 1st digit. * Bot was reacting to unlisted "aliases". (e.g. questbox, events, lbasdf, etc.) Inferior updates 0.2.0.1 Released January 7th, 2018 @ 0:48am with build number #035. * Fixed: UID of quests, which started with 0, were showing incorrectly in the >quests subcommand. * Fixed: Offers in shop with UID starting with 0 couldn't be showed using the >shop view subcommand. * Fixed: Subcommand >quest return couldn't be used during quest. * Text correction. 0.2.0.2 Released January 7th, 2018 @ 11:54am with build number #036. * Fixed: Rewards for quests weren't working. * Fixed: Bot wasn't sending any information about the daily minion tax payment. 0.2.0.3 Released January 7th, 2018 @ 3:10pm with build number #037. * Fixed: Any mana cost modifications on cards were triggering twice. * Fixed: Counterfeit were giving replacement in G instead of the Auction prize if used with full inventory. 0.2.0.4 Released January 8th, 2018 @ 8:41pm with build number #038. * Changed: Amount of offers generated in shop for each player who picked up daily last day: 0-2 → * Changed: Rarity drop chances in shop (C/R/E/L): 80/15/4/1% → * Fixed: Only legendary cards were generating in the shop, except the first offer. * Fixed: Command >minions detailed didn't work. * Fixed: Mana Addiction effect (Mana Addict) didn't work. * Text correction. 0.2.0.5 Released January 9th, 2018 @ 4:38pm with build number #039. * Changed: Uncollectible cards can't be rated using the >library rate command. * Changed: Player's rating on Uncollectible cards in the >library [] detailed command is now shown as "U". * Changed: Value of summoned minions for each of their attack/health: 40/40 → * Fixed: When generating UID with 0 as 1st digit, there was little chance of the 0 not being written into the database. * Fixed: UIDs of Stealth minions were visible to all players. * Text correction. 0.2.0.6 Released January 11th, 2018 @ 5:58pm with build number #040. * Changed: Summoned minion value calculation ** Base value: 80 → ** Value for stats is higher if stats are balanced and lower if they're not. Bot also counts missing health. *** (attack + health) * 50 → (attack*40 + health*40 + missing health*10) * MAX(1.25 - |attack - health| * 0.05, 0.5) ** Effects value increasing applies after the 1st → effect. ** Keyword value calculation changes: *** Divine Shield depends more on attack: 80 + attack*10 + effects value*0.1 → attack*20 + effects value*0.1 *** Spell Immune depends more on effects: 60 + stats value*0.12 + effects value*0.1 → stats value*0.25 + effects value*0.1 *** Stealth depends more on effects: 60 + stats value*0.08 + effects value*0.1 → stats value*0.1 + effects value*0.25 *** Taunt depends more on health: 40 + stats value*0.2 → stats value*0.1 + health*20 *** Bot now counts with Lethal and Regeneration as well: **** Lethal: MAX(400 - attack*40, 100) **** Regeneration: missing health*20 * Changed: Mana Geode ** New effect - Crystal Sharding: For each mana this minion's owner receives, deal 1 damage to this minion and summon a 2/1 Crystal. ** Stats: 2/2 → ** Crystal *** Mana cost: 2 → *** Stats: 2/2 → * Changed: Pickpocket Mastery effect (Quin'rawl Burglar): +1/+1 → * Changed: Purify value: 1200 → * Changed: Stats formatting in the >minions command is now more clear. * Text correction. 0.2.0.7 Released January 12th, 2018 @ 6:58pm with build number #041. * Changed: While calculating value of summoned minions, bot counts with various combinations of keywords and effect types, adjusting the final effect value: * Changed: Frostwolf Banner effect (Frostwolf Warlord) value: 120 → * Changed: Void Feed effect (Void Terror) value: 120 → * Changed: Mana Geode ** Value: 420 → ** Rarity: Rare → * Changed: >library is no longer showing stats changes of effects, which are not modifying any stats. * Fixed: Summoned minion calculation treated negative effects the same way as the positive ones. (they were increasing the minion's value) * Fixed: Regeneration on fully healed minions was causing various errors at midnight. * Fixed: Arcane Missiles had chance, increasing with each minion hit, of not shooting following missiles. * Text correction. 0.2.0.8 Released January 14th, 2018 @ 12:31pm with build number #042. * Changed: Duel rewards ** Base HP gain/loss: 32/24 → 48/32 ** Honor loss/reward for Favor equation's exponent: 0.65 → 0.6 ** HP lost for favor: 75% → of HP gained for favor * Changed: Fearless Berserker ** Rarity: Common → ** Value: 500 → * Changed: Rarity drop chances in shop (C/R/E/L): 90.8/8/1/0.2% → / /1/0.2% * Fixed: Defias Bandit was Common instead of Uncollectible. * Fixed: Duel reward amplifier for active users counted with dueling players as well. * Text correction. 0.2.0.9 Released January 15th, 2018 @ 8:51pm with build number #043. * Added: >library command now has a notification if there is any unrated card in the library. * Added: New command >library ratings [] op ** Shows all cards and their ratings. ** Available for Guild Game developers only. * Added: >leaderboard shows HP difference since last midnight. * Changed: Duel ** Amount of lost HP is now calculated as 75% of gained HP. ** Base HP gain: 48 → 40 * Changed: Blood Imp - Mana cost: 0 → * Fixed: Fixed visuals of the >library command for iOS. * Fixed: Commands >minions view and >inventory view didn't work if their author had empty library. * Fixed: Fire Fly didn't add Flame Elemental to the author's inventory if used with full inventory. * Fixed: Blood Imp couldn't be summoned. * Text correction. 0.2.0.10 Released January 16th, 2018 @ 9:19pm with build number #044. * Added: Library ** New command >library detailed|detail|d op *** Shows list of discovered cards sorted by their ratings. ** >library rate accepts decimal numbers. *** If the rating has more than 1 decimal number, bot rounds it to exactly 1 decimal number. * Changed: Duel ** Amount of lost HP is now calculated as 75% of gained HP. ** Base HP gain: 48 → 40 * Changed: Rarity drop chances in shop (C/R/E/L): 88.8/10/1/0.2% → * Changed: Auction prize rarity dropchances (C/R/E/L): 0/20/70/10% → 0/ / / % * Changed: Counterfeit ** Costs 3/6 more mana if the prize is Epic/Legendary. → Mana cost is if the prize is Legendary. ** Mana cost: 2 → * Fixed: HP loss in duel could result in the losing player having negative HP. 0.2.0.11 Released January 17th, 2018 @ 8:19pm with build number #045. * Added: >library stats type|class|rarity|keyword|race|set command: ** Shows amount of discovered and rated cards in ratio to total cards, sorted to categories by given parameter. ** >library stats command shows overall progress, including XP gained via discovering and G gained via rating. * Fixed: Killing a minion didn't reset Honor Decay. 0.2.0.12 Released January 18th, 2018 @ 9:54pm with build number #046. * Added: >library search [] command: ** Searches in author's library for matches with given entry. ** >library search command shows cheatsheet for using this command. * Added: New notification in the >minions detailed command when author's army contains minions which are ready for attack. * Fixed: Notification in the >library view command was showing even if it was an Uncollectible card. 0.2.0.13 Released January 19th, 2018 @ 3:07pm with build number #047. * Added: >library search command shows amount of matches with each result. * Fixed: Crystal Sharding effect (Mana Geode) was causing an error causing the midnight cycle to collapse. * Fixed: >library search results weren't ordered by relevancy. 0.2.0.14 Released January 21st, 2018 @ 6:21pm with build number #048. * Fixed: Bot was checking registration twice instead of checking command cooldown. * Fixed: One of the help command suggestions didn't work. * Fixed: Crystal Sharding effect (Mana Geode) was summoning Crystals even after its death it its owner received more mana than its health. * Fixed: Cobalt Guardian (Mech) was appearing as a Dragon. * Fixed: Stormwind Champion (Human) was appearing as a Demon. * Text correction. 0.2.0.15 Released January 23rd, 2018 @ 5:17pm with build number #049. * Changed: Amount of quests generated for each player who picked up daily last day: 1-2 → * Changed: Minimal quest length: 2 → * Fixed: Bonemare had Divine Shield. 0.2.0.16 Released January 25th, 2018 @ 4:19pm with build number #050. * Fixed: Merchant's command >event view didn't work. * Text correction. 0.2.0.17 Released January 30th, 2018 @ 8:35am with build number #051. * Fixed: Destroying Divine Shield was causing a erroneous database write. * Fixed: Suggestion about attacking with ready minions in the >minions command was showing even if the ready minion had 0 attack. * Text correction. Trivia * 0.2 development started September 7th 2017, only 7 days after the GGBot 0.1 release. * Content of this update was completed 4 days before its release. The code went through bugfixing during this time, eliminating over 129 bugs. Category:Updates